Give me another chance !
by SHIVESH
Summary: A Dareya two shot . ... " Give me another chance to live with you , to live for YOU ... For US. " plz, read & review.


A/n - Hello all my universal friends !

I am big DAREYA FAN and was a guest reviewer on this sight since more than a year.

Getting inspired from u all , I am trying my hand in writing a 2 shot centering my fav. Couple Dareya along with Abhirika n other CID members.

I apologize in advance if u find any flaws .

Plz, read and review.

...

...

* * *

...

0oo... Give me another chance ! ... oo0

...

At a restaurant in MUMBAI .

...

Five people are waiting for some one eagerly , after waiting for 10 minutes the man arrived . he ran his vision around and his lips curled up as he found the persons expected . He moved towards their table .

...

man while folding his both hands at one of the elderly couple present : namaste aunty ! namaste uncle , ( smiling at the young man who has been watching him very keenly )

hi sid !

Old man : namaste daya beta ! kaise hain aap ?

daya (the man) : main tik hoon uncle aap kaise hain? aur aunty aap kaise hain ?

Old woman : hum ache hain beta. Pehle aap baith jawo .

As soon as Daya took his seat .

Old man : Inse Milo...

The elderly couple were Shreya's parents , they introduced Daya with the other couple as Siddhartha's parents .

...

siddharth : Derasal Daya hum aap se kuch bath karna chahthe hain. ( suddenly he paused . )

Daya felt his tone strange : kya bath hain siddarth jo aap sub log mujhse bath karna chahthe hain ?

sf : beta, hume maff kar do.

daya startled : arey a kya keh rahe ho uncle aap ? ( looking at other faces ) mafi kyon mang rahe ho ?

sf patted his shoulder lightly : beta, pehle humare bath tho suno .

Sf looked at Sm and she nodded with smile.

.

...

Sf : beta , mujhe malum hain ki aap shrya se pyar karthe hain aur shreya bhi aap se pyar karthi hain ,

( hearing such words from Shreya' fathers mouth , Daya was shocked ) ,

per maine majboor hokar a saggai karawayi kyon ki main siddarth ki family ko paise dena tha aur har moomkin koshish ke bawjud , muzse paiso ka intezam nhi ho saka tho maine soncha ki woh log matlab siddarth ki family mujhe samaz ke samme muze beizzat na kr de isi liye maine a ristha saggai thak leke aya,

( He stopped looking at Siddhartha's father hurt face )...

magar main galat tha . siddarth ki family ko a pasand nahi hain ki woh log shreya ki ichha ke virudh a shadi nahi karna chahthe hain , ab toh inhone a shadi bhi thod diy hain thaki shreya ki aur siddarth ki jindagi barbath na hon ... aur haan beta main ne siddarth ke family ko bhi ab woh paise de diye hain .

Itna sb janne ke bad ab agar ap chahe tho aapki aur shreya ki shadi karvana chatha hoon , agar aapki marzi hei tohi hum yeh faisla krenge.

...

daya : uncle , magar aapko kaise patha hain ki main shreya se pyar kartha hoon matlab main tho aaj thak kabhi bhi shreya se bhi a bath nahi bola phir aap ko kaise patha chala ki main shreya se pyar kartha hoon.

...

Before shreya's father could reply him , siddarth interfared .

...

sid : a bolne ki bath hain kya daya?

a tho sabko patha hain ki thum aur shreya ek doosre se pyar karthe hain per kabhi bhi apne pyar ko nahi bol paye aur haan thum jo shreya ko letter beje the na abhijeet ke jariye woh letter shreya ko kyon nahi diya abhijeet thume maloom hain kya?

Siddarth stopped after casting a quick look at shreyas father.

...

daya : nahi .

...

sf had guilt in his voice : beta, abhijeet aya tha ghar pe, shreya ko letter dene ke liye , per main ne mana kiya abhijeet ko a bolkar ki main siddarth family ko bade rakam dene ki hain aur jub main woh uudhar de doonga main shreya ko woh letter de doonga bolke, isi liye abhijeet majboor ho kar woh letter shreya ko nahi diya aur aapko ko bhi nahi bol paya , im sorry beta, meri wajase hi aapke aur abhijeet ke beech main galath fahmi huyi hain.

This was one more shock for Daya : Nahi uncle , aapki galthi nahi hain is main , a sub tho hogaya so ho gaya , ab main bahuth kush hoon ki ab main aur shreya ek ho jayinge per siddarth ka kya?

...

Daya looked at Siddharth who had a genuine smile over his lips.

...

siddarth : Arey daya , meri bad main soncho, pehle aapna aur shreya ke baremain soncho .

...

daya : nahi siddarth, isa kaisa hoga ? meri waje hi thumari aur shreya ki saggai hui , agar main pehle hi bol diya hotha tho bath yaha thak nahi pahunchti.

siddarth gently patted his shoulder : chodo daya , muze aur koyi mil jayegi aur sach kahu toh mene waise bhi ek ladki dekh li hain .

...

everyone at a time : kya?

siddrth blushed a bit : Haan .

siddarth's parents : kon hain beta woh ladki ?

...

siddarth : maa, woh darasal priya aur main ek doosre se pyar karthe hian, aur main a aapko bolne hi wala tha per beech main a sub ho gaya magar ab main aur galath nahi kar saktha. kya aap meri aur priya ki shadi kara denge na ?

siddarth's parents were very happy : agar a bath pehle bol diya hotha tho abtk tumhari shadi ho jathi na, tik hain beta , ap ki kushi hi humari kushi . Acha , hum priya ke parents se bath karke aapki shadi tey kar dethe hain .

siddarth overwhelmed : thanks mom , thanks dad, ( turning to Daya )... Daya, ab sub clear ho gaya , tho thumare aur shreya ke bare main kya soncha ?

Daya to shreya parents : par aunty , uncle, aapko meri aur shreya ki shadi se koyi itraaz tho nahi hian na matlab main .. ( he was quite hesitent ) ... woh mujhe koyi bhi nahi hain main tho anath hoon aur ...

But was quickly cut by shreya's mother.

...

sm : " A kya bol rahe ho daya beta?

aap jaise pathi hum humari beti ko aur kidhar se bhi nahi la sakthe , main bhi nahi sonchi ek bar bhi ki shreya a shadi nahi karna chahthi bolke kyon boli ? magar mei ab poore dil se chahthi hoon ki aap humari beti ke liye bahuth ache se khyal rkhoge matlab hume poora ykeen hain ki aap humari beti se humse bhi jyada pyar karenge aur khush bhi rakenge .

aur haan aap anath kaise huye beta ?

aapko tho abhijeet jaise bade bhai hain aur pita ke jaise acp sahab aur poora cid family bhi hain. Aur tho aur aap ke sath humari beti bhi jo hain , ab se kabhi bhi aap ise bath math kijiye."

...

Daya became emotional hearing her words and nodded.

Sm : Aur haan, aaj se aap hume maa papa bulayenge , thabhi main aapko meri beti doongi , manjoor hain kya?

Daya with tears : mujhe manjoor hain maa , aur main wada kartha hoon ki main shreya ko jindagi baar kush rakoonga aur pyar bi karoonaga . main aapka bharose ko nahi todunga.

...

sf : Acha chalo beta , a kush kabri ab humari beti ko bhi de diya jaye, woh tho kushi se nachne lagegi .

All laugh at this time.

Daya : Uncle !

sf : A kya beta ? abhi tho keh rahe the ki aap hume maa papa bulayenge phir uncle?

Daya ; Sorry papa , main chahtha hoon ki main hi a bath shreya se kahoonga, magar ab nahi bad main . main shreya se apne dil ki bath bolne ke badh.

siddarth : Oho! tho daya ab apni dil ki bat bolne hi wale hain shreya se , kya bath hain ?

daya blushes : haan, akhir kar , khote khote maine shreya ko firse paya jo hein . Ab main aur deri nahi kar sakta.

shreya's parents and sid's parents after lunch went to their respectives homes happily thinking about happy future of thier children.

And Daya returned to complete his another work before going back to the CID bureau.

...

...

...

Mean while ,at bureau,

...

Acp while coming out from his cabin : Abhijeet! a daya kaha chala gaya hein ?

Subha kam hei bolkr gya tha , ab sham ho gyi hei , par woh abhi thak nahi aya?

Abhijeet got up from his chair : Mujhe bhi nahi patha sir , main call kartha hoon ek min sir.

And he removed his phone from his coats pocket.

The same time, They heard ,

A voice : " abhijet main agaya hoon yaar".

Both of them turned towards the source of the voice. Daya entered the bureau .

abhijeet easily observed and noticed happiness in his voice and in his eyes , but before he could open his mouth ,

Acp asked him about what the matter was as his experienced eyes too noticed some change .

acp : kya huwa Daya? bahuth kush lag rahe ho?

daya : Haan sir , aaj main bahuth kush hoon , bahooth dino ke badh .

...

acp : wohi tho! kis liye bhai itna kushi ?

Abhi : haan yaar, hume bhi bol do itna kushi kis liye ?

...

meanwhile other members also join them because daya had informed them to come to bureau .

Daya : Kyon ki mujhe bohuth jald bhabhi milne wali hain , samjh liya kya?

abhi : ohh tho a bath hain (then realises ) kya...?

daya nodded with a grin : Haan abhi !

Abhijeet startled : Arey daya! a thum kya bath kar raho yaar?

Daya : sach hi tho bol rha hun , aur kitne din ise rahoge ? Mene soch liya hei , ab tumhari shadi hoke hi rahegi.

...

abhijeet moved a step back : nahi , main nahi kartha shadi , aur waise bhi ladki tho milni chahiye na ?

daya : nahi abhi, maine tumhare liye ladki doond li hain .

...

Meanwhile Tarika too arrived along with Dr. Salunkhe.

...

Looking at her, Abhijeet : A tum kya bath kar rahe ho daya? thujhe patha hain na main kisi bhi doosri ladki se shadi nahi kar saktha?

Daya got a wide grin at his lips : matlab , tumne pehle se hi shadi kar li hain kya?

Abhi was very irritated : mazak bandh kar daya, thujhe patha hain na main doosri ladki se kyon nahi kar saktha shadi?

...

daya replied innocently : nahi patha, meri bath sunle, tumhe dekne ladki wale aa rahe hain aaj rath humare ghar pe .

( seeing Abhijeets shocked expressions, Daya added further .)

Daya : agar tumhare man main koyi aur ho tho batha de, warna thujhe to usse shadi karni hi hogi jise main dika woonga.

Suddenly a female voice heard ...

: Daya , tum a kya bol rahe ho? Abhi ise kaise shadi kar saktha hain mere rahthe huye ?

All mouths remained open seeing Tarika trembling in anger .

...

Abhi inhale a sigh of relief finding her : Haan wahi tho , main aur tarika pyar karthe hain tho beech main se a doosri ladki kon hain daya?

...

Daya : yaar , abhi kya bola phir se bolna , mujhe suunnne nahi aya .

...

...

Abhijeet still had irritation in his voice : kya yaar , jab main aur tarika ek dusre se ... Suddenly he realised what he said when found whole team was suppressing their laughters ,so he angrily looks at daya .

Daya still pretended unaware of the scene : Haan bhai ,bolo bolo, sun raha hoon , aur aap kya kehna chahthi hain bhabhi ji ?

Now all the other members bursted out.

...

Tarika blushed hard : bahot ho gaya daya, ab bas bhi karo .

daya : arey ,meri bhabhi tho sharma rahi hain.

...

abhi : yaar daya main ese achanak shadi nahi kar saktha hun , aur kisne bola ki thuje shadi ke bare main bath karne ki.

daya : arey tension math lo boss , main ne tarika ke parents se bath kar hain aur woh log thumare shadi ke liye razi bhi ho gaye hain.

tarika doubted : kya thum sach bol rahe ho kya daya ?

daya : haan bhabhi ji , aapko tho patha hain na aapka a pyare devar kabhi joot nahi bolta.

...

abhi got serious : daya thujhe patha hain na, main shadi thab hi karoonga jab tumhari bhi shadi hogi.

daya : haan, maloom hain . Aur kisne kaha ki tere akela ki shadi ho rahi hain ?

abhi : matlab?

daya : matlab a hain ki boss tumhari aur meri shadi ek hi din, ek sath hogi woh bhi dhum dham se.

everyone was surprised. And stunned .

abhi : a kya bol rahe ho daya thum? Pagal ho bye ho kya ? tumhari shadi ? Par kisses ?

...

daya : nahi yaar , sach main mei shadi kr rha hun . aur kitne din ise akele rahunga .

...

It was surprise for every one to see Daya happy like this that too after receiving news of shreyas proposed engagement with Siddarth.

Purvi suddenly sensed someone held her hand very tight from behind , she certainly knew who it was? She turned her vision beside where Shreya was standing in tears.

...

abhi : Achha , jara hum bhi jan le ki teri shadi kisse hona wali hain?

daya : Woh , boss woh ...

...

acp : Arey wah , kya sharma raha hain mere beta? dekho dekho.

salunke teased him : ab sharmathe hi rahoge yaa bolege bhi .

daya quickly cast a look at the members : sir , woh suspense hain .

abhi found it fishy : pehle bolna kon hain woh? thoda hum bhi jan le...

daya showing back to team moved to his desk : yaar abhijeet, woh main thum logon ko bolna kya ,dika hi detha hoon boss . magar abhi nahi kal mere ghar main aa jawo.

...

abhi : daya dekh mujhe gussa math dila aur udhar nhi idhar dekke bath kar na.

daya turned and announced : dekho boss kal mere ghar main small party hain , kyon ki aaj thumara aur tarika ke risthe ki bath ho gyi ,usi kushi main mei thum sablogon ko party de raha hoon aur woh bhi mere paison se .

Abhijeet annoyingly came to him.

abhi : maine kya poocha aur thum kya kya bol rahe ho?

daya : arey yaar, kal mere ghar main thum sub logon ko mere hone wali patni se mulakat bhi karva hi detha hoon na . sbhi log shamko jarur aana, OK.

Now everyone started dispersing.

...

abhijeet couldn't believe Daya and finally asked.

Abhijeet : : yaar thu isa kaise kar saktha hain?

daya : matlab ?

abhi : matlb thum toh shreyase ...

and he stops seeing someone entering into bureau.

...

daya : kya huwa yaar beech main rook kyon gaye ho ?

And he gazed up to see Siddarth .

siddarth : hi shreya , hi everyone !

Shreya was surprised : siddarth , tum yaha ?

...

..

* * *

...

How was my first attempt ? Hopefully worth of reading.

Plz, review.

I will update next chapter soon .

Till then stay happy and blessed.

Thank you.


End file.
